Ricardo Diaz (Arrowverse)/Gallery
Images and videos of the criminal mastermind Ricardo Diaz from Arrow. Gallery Images Season 6 DiazChild.png|Diaz as a child. Arrow-season-6-photos-211.jpg|Ricardo Diaz. Ricardo Diaz Cabal.png|Diaz while a part of Cayden James' criminal cabal. DiazWithCayden.png|Diaz with Cayden James. CaydenGroup.png|Diaz with Cayden and Black Siren. AnatolyDiaz.png|Diaz alongside Anatoly Knyazev in a meeting. DiazAwaits.png|Diaz awaiting the Green Arrow. DiazArrives.png|Diaz approaching Cayden James in the S.C.P.D. precinct. DiazSmug.png|Diaz smugly revealing his true colors. DiazTraitor.png|Diaz explains his agenda: taking over Star City. DiazAdmits.png|Diaz admits that he was pulling James' strings. DiazCaydenDeath.png|"Tell your boy I said hello." - Diaz kills Cayden James. DiazDuelsTrainee.png|Diaz duels with a trainee. DiazLaurel.png|Diaz tempting Black Siren into joining him. DiazCar.png|Diaz awaits the Quadrant. DiazAngry.png|Diaz losing his temper. DiazShotDown.png|Diaz shot down and "killed". DiazShocked.png|Diaz shocked about being lied to by Quadrant leader. DiazProposal.png|Diaz gives his proposal to the Quadrant. Diaz Quadrant.png|Diaz officially joins the Quadrant. DiazJesse.png|Diaz confronting a helpless Jesse Federico years after their childhood. DiazFire.png|Diaz deciding to enact his vengeance on Jesse. DiazKillsJesse.png|Diaz shows his true nature to Black Siren as he burns Jesse alive. DiazConfrontsOliver.png|"I put you on the ground, you leave Star City forever. You put me on the ground, I do the same." Oliver vs Diaz 620.png|Oliver and Diaz duel for control of Star City. Diaz Moves Up Trial.png|Diaz dishonoring his deal with Oliver by moving up his trial. Diaz Threatens Laurel.png|Diaz threatens Laurel to do what he tells her to. Diaz Threatens Zoe.png|Diaz blackmails Rene to turn against Oliver by threatening Zoe's life. Diaz Enraged.png|Diaz's furiously watching Black Siren's betrayal, the begin of him losing what little sanity he has left. Diaz Kills Quadrant Leader.png|Diaz further losing his sanity by killing Lydia Cassamento. Diaz Takes Over Quadrant.png|Diaz takes over the Quadrant's leadership for himself. Diaz Suspects Anatoly.png|Diaz realizes that Anatoly betrayed him. Oliver vs Diaz 623.png|Green Arrow vs the Dragon. Diaz 623 Final Scene.png|Diaz angrily watches Oliver's incarceration, while also planning revenge. Season 7 Diaz Nightmare.png|Oliver's nightmare of Diaz killing Felicity. Diaz Defeats Felicity.png|Diaz finds and easily defeats Felicity. Diaz Longbow Hunters.jpg|Diaz alongside the Longbow Hunters. Diaz Super Strength.jpg|Diaz gaining super strength. Diaz Captures Anatoly.png|Diaz finds and captures Anatoly. Diaz Tortures Anatoly.png|Diaz tortures Anatoly as revenge for betraying him. Diaz SCPD Custody.png|Diaz is finally captured for his crimes. Diaz Visits Oliver.png|Diaz visits Oliver in Slabside. Diaz Frees Prisoners.png|Diaz frees Slabside's inmates and starts a riot. Diaz Sets Prison on Fire.png|Diaz's evil grin as he sets Slabside on fire. Oliver vs Diaz 707.png|Oliver and Diaz's final fight. Oliver Defeats Diaz.png|Oliver finally defeats and locks up the Dragon. Diaz Asked For Help.png|Diaz is asked for help by Diggle and Lyla. Ricardo Diaz Elseworlds.png|Diaz as a C.C.P.D. officer during the altered Elseworlds reality. Diaz Interrogated.png|Diaz interrogated by A.R.G.U.S. for information on Dante. Diaz Joins Suicide Squad.png|Diaz reluctantly joins the Ghost Initiative. Arrow Diaz Squad 711.jpg|Diaz alongside his Ghost Initiative teammates. Diaz Kills Curtis.png|Diaz "kills" Curtis. Curtis Owns Diaz.png|Diaz gets owned by Curtis, upon realizing it was a simulation. Ricardo Diaz Interview.png|Ricardo Diaz's interview featured on the Emerald Archer documentary. Diaz Felicity Nightmare.png|Diaz appearing in one of Felicity's nightmares. Diaz Squad Training.png|Diaz training with his Ghost Initiative teammates. Diaz Undercover.png|Diaz undercover with Lyla and Diggle. Diaz Repays Dante.png|Diaz meets Dante and warns him about A.R.G.U.S. Diaz Felicity Gunpoint.png|Diaz is held at gunpoint by Felicity. Diaz Arm on Fire.png|Diaz is lit on fire by Emiko Queen. Ricardo Diaz Death.png|The death of Ricardo "the Dragon" Diaz. Videos Ricardo Diaz kills Cayden James! Arrow S06 E13! Arrow 6x20 Oliver vs Diaz Fight Scene Arrow 6×23 Oliver vs Diaz Oliver Vs Diaz Prison Fight Scene Arrow 7x07 1080p 60fps Arrow 7x14 Oliver vs. Dante (HD) Category:Galleries